


Thunder Buddies

by wincestplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dean comforts him, sammy is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestplease/pseuds/wincestplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy doesn't like thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Buddies

As the thunder claps, Sam jumps up in his sleep, hugging a blanket to his chest, eyes wide, bottom lip quivering. The 7 year old was less than friendly with thunder storms, and as a flash of lightening illuminates the motel room, he lets out a small whimper. “De?”

11 year old Dean is still awake, watching TV, and he turns to Sam immediately, hearing his brothers small voice over the murmur of the television like he’d been waiting for it all night. There’s a shotgun propped up against the armrest of the couch because _there are things you’ll need to protect your brother from, Dean._

 “Sammy,” Dean says softly, noticing Sam’s distress. He gives his baby brother a knowing look, smiling sympathetically. “Thunder again, eh, kiddo?”

Sam nods, feeling small as Dean joins him on the bed, moving fast so that Sam is curled up in his arms by the time the second roar of thunder vibrates the motel room.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean whispers. “Thunderstorms are just sounds.”

Sam’s is shaking against him. “Scared.”

“I know you are,” Dean murmurs, stroking Sam’s hair back. “But you’re okay. Remember, if it was really dangerous, what would happen?”

Sam doesn’t hesitate. “You would protect me.” He says without doubt, like the fact that Dean might _not_ somehow be there was unfathomable. For the 7 year old, trouble doesn’t mean he’ll get hurt, it means Dean will come and rescue him. No variables, no question about it. Dean is his absolute.

“That’s right. So I’ll protect you.” Dean promises easily. “You can sleep, Sammy. I’ve got you.”

Sam curls up just like that in Dean’s arms, breathing evening out as soon as Dean’s voice starts humming _Hey Jude_ but using Sam’s name instead, Sam’s favourite lullaby. It’s not loud by any means, but it manages to drown out the storm somehow.

Sam starts to drift asleep.

“That’s right, Sam.” Dean murmurs, continuing to hum. “You’re safe. You’re always safe with me.”


End file.
